Midnight Angel
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Even though they're together now, Kouichi has a secret he's kept from Kouji. And, unfortunately, that secret is threatening to tear them apart...forever. Oneshot, KouKou, twincest, not for the kiddies


This idea's been wandering in my mind for a while in various bits and pieces, and now it's kinda come together in this little one-shot. However, I've really gotta warn you guys - this is NOT for the kiddies. This one is rated M for some serious reasons, which are listed below. I'm not trying to stop you from reading this, but I am warning you - this is rough.

**WARNINGS: **This story contains yaoi, specifically Koukou twincest, as well as bits of other 'relationships'. It also contains shota-con and prostitution, both of 'legal' age and as a minor. Not to mention some rather R-Rated language. Like I said, I'm just warning you…

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier or anything of the like. And you can blame this story on Eikichi and the Mysterious Unnamed Guy, both of whom are hyped up from watch 'Moulin Rouge' and hearing songs from 'Rent'. The other muses didn't have anything to do with it._

**Midnight Angel**

Kouichi moaned lightly and gripped the sheets beneath him, burying his face in a nearby pillow to muffle his involuntary noises. Lying over his bare body, supported over his back by two strong arms, was none other than the one he had claimed as his one and only, their sweat and passion melding with each hot, driving movement of their hips.

They were in a small hotel room on their way back to the city where they had both grown up. The two had been on vacation together, coming out alone to get in a little 'relaxation' before Kouji had to pack for college.

His brother was much stronger than he was, and a bit forceful, but Kouichi didn't mind. He loved every second of it, every second of it, every moment he spent with his koiboto, his beloved, his brother…

Besides…it could never happen again.

"Kouji," he groaned lightly, panting. "I need to…need to tell you something…"

"Shh." Whispered the seme twin, leaning down to kiss the back of his partner's neck. "I know. I love you, too."

Kouichi took a breath to try and tell him that no, he didn't understand, he had to tell him how wrong everything had gone…but the air escaped in a delighted moan as his brother met him again.

God, he couldn't think straight when he did that…

He could hardly move, his mind drifting from the topic it had been on only moments before to the man doing this to him, how much he loved him and every second of it. He couldn't quite remember how long it had been since they admitted their hidden love to one another, it had only been a short time, he knew, just a few months, after his mother's…

His mother's funeral.

TI had been just a few short weeks after that, while he was still locked away in the apartment the small, two-person family had once shared. Kouji…his Kouji…had come because he was worried for him. It was that night, wasn't it, the night it all came out. That had been that night that they…two awkward seventeen-year-olds…had devoted themselves completely and utterly to a relationship that no one would ever accept…

_Oh, god, do that again…_

Kouichi's gentle mewlings slowly melded into desperate pants as they got close and closer to their breaking points. With one last strike from Kouji, both brothers reacted, then let their bodies collapse together, gasping for breath.

Kouji, quick to recover as always, rolled off of his brother and rested his head on the pillow beside him, a content, cat-like grin on his face. "You okay?"

"F-Fine." Kouichi gulped in some air, feeling the sudden chill, and curled closer to his partner.

Kouji smirked and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close and wrapping the covers around their bare forms. He gently stroked his brother's cheek with his fingers and kissed his lips lovingly. "I love you."

Kouichi kissed him back in wordless affirmation of their mutual affection. His mouth opened slightly, inviting the other's tongue in so he could enjoy Kouji's wonderfully sweet taste.

It would be the last time he ever would, after all.

Kouichi broke the kiss at that thought, sitting up suddenly and rubbing the light mists of tears from the edges of his eyes. Kouji followed him with a baffled expression. "Nii-san? What's wrong?"

Kouichi didn't answer. He didn't trust himself to speak yet. But…he had to tell him. He loved Kouji too much not to…

Kouji crawled up next to him and draped his arms around the bare waist, resting his head on his twin's shoulder. "Com'on, Kou." He whispered, squeezing. "What's bothering you? You can tell me."

Kouichi leaned back into his brother's…his lover's…touch, enjoying the feeling of their constant connection of love and trust just one last time. He opened his eyes, which still threatened to overflow, and gazed at his other with the same expression as an adoring puppy who has torn up his master's favorite slippers.

"Kouji," he whispered quietly. "Do you remember the first time we did this?"

Kouji was surprised at the question, but smiled all the same. "Of course I do." He nuzzled his brother's neck and nipped it lightly. "It was the best night of my life."

Kouichi smiled just a tiny bit. "You'd done it before, hadn't you?"

"I told you." Kouji muttered softly. "I experimented a bit in high school… a couple of girls, you know. But you were my real first, Kou. There's no other for me."

Kouichi's soft smile disappeared with a slight sigh. "Did you…Did you think there was anything…weird…about me?"

"Of course not." Kouji insisted, pulling him closer. "I know it was your first time and you've always been wonderful…"

"It wasn't."

Kouji stopped. He sat up a bit more and stared at his partner in surprise. "What?"

"It…It wasn't my first time, Kouji."

Kouji continued to stare, rather blankly. Kouichi looked down at the sheets, all-too-clearly ashamed of himself. The two were quiet for a long, awkward time.

"You…." Kouji paused, then started over. "You never told me."

Kouichi turned his head away. "I'm sorry."

"…Who was it?"

Kouichi bit his lip and turned away, reaching for the pants that lay discarded on the ground. Kouji frowned at him. "I want to know." He insisted. "Who did you loose it too? Your virginity? Who was it?"

"I…" Kouichi wouldn't look at him, shame burning in his heart. "I don't really know."

"You don't…?" Kouji's voice rose several octaves in an angry tempo. Kouichi glanced at him guiltily, then away again as the younger twin calmed down. "Were…Were you drunk or something?"

Kouichi shook his head, and Kouji's frown deepened. "Well then, how? How old were you? What happened?"

The uke of the two twins was silent for a long while, pulling on his pants and fastening them before he sat down on again with a sigh. His blue eyes turned to Kouji in the shadows in a tired matter.

"Do you remember the first time Mom went into the hospital?"

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "When we were fourteen? Yeah. That's when you got that part-time job at Nanaka-san's store, right?"

Kouichi shifted, handing his brother his own set of pants, which had been partially draped across the hotel nightstand. "I only worked there for a month."

"A month?" Small red warning flags popped up in Kouji's mind. 'But…Mom was in the sickbay for over three!"

"It didn't pay enough." Kouichi muttered, moving a short ways away and pulling his legs up. "I couldn't even scratch the bills with ¥ 650 an hour."

Kouji glanced at his lover and sighed. He wanted to hold him, but Kouichi was pulling away again, hiding. Touching him now would only cause him more pain. "So then…how did you…?"

Kouichi shrank back a bit more and glanced away in shame. "It…It happened right before I quit Nanaka's…"

**( - ) ( - ) ( - )**

It was 11:30 PM, every second ticking steadily closer to midnight as it progressed sluggishly through the silent, barren night. The back door of Nanaka's Convenience Store and Pharmacy opened into the dreary alley, ushering in a beam of light and a lone, stumbling form.

Kouichi was exhausted, and like many who are similarly tired, he was also profoundly Disoriented. His feet crossed over each other haphazardly as he lurched from one side to the other awkwardly.

After only a few steps, his right foot tripped over his left, sending him stumbling and falling, his hands stretching out in front of him as he plummeted closer to the ground and…

Was caught, rather easily, by a man several feet taller than he was.

A deep voice above him clicked his tongue. "Aw, lookie here. They're working' you to death, aren't they?"

Kouichi found himself aware again and shot back to his feet. He tried to pull away, but found his arm gripped firmly by an unfamiliarly large hand. The boy's navy blue eyes drifted upwards to get his first good look at the stranger.

As the voice had indicated, it was an older man of at least 40, who happened to be around six and a half feet tall. He was relatively clean-cut, with short black hair and a well-trimmed, bushy beard, a pair of sharp blue eyes gazing out. He was dressed in a nice, pressed, navy-blue suit, presumably some sort of businessman.

Kouichi pulled his arm loose and muttered a quiet thanks. The man smiled. "No need to thank me, sweet thing. I'm just here to help you out."

Kouichi shifted nervously and tried to move way, but the man grabbed his arm again. "Hey there. Where're you going?"

"I need to get home." Kouichi shifted in the man's grip. It wasn't painful, but it was restricting. "Please, let me go."

"What's your hurry?" The man asked, cocking his head to one side. "You got someone waiting up for you?"

Kouichi shuddered involuntarily. His mother shoulder have been waiting for him, except that she was currently fast asleep in her hospital bed, suffering under the pressure of the terminal disease the doctors claimed would eventually take her life…

"I didn't think so." The man clicked his tongue lightly. "I've seen you around here before, sweet heart. They work you awfully hard, don't they? Pretty rough for a growing boy."

"I need the money." For the electric bill, the water bill, food, rent, credit cards, insurance, everything a 'child' could have needed…

"Oh, do you now?" The man raised an interested eyebrow. "Well, what would you say if I could offer you quite a bit more than this pathetic gig."

Kouichi squirmed again. "That's very kind, but…"

"How does ¥ 40,000 a night sound?"

Kouichi froze and stared at the man, dumb-struck. ¥ 40,000 every _day_? That would eliminate nearly all the debts, pay off the rent, he could even start eating three square meals again…

"Interested?" The man smirked. "It wouldn't be every night, of course, not at your age. But perhaps three nights a week…yeah, that'd get you a cool ¥ 120,000 a week, wouldn't it? 'Course, that's give or take a bit, depending how good the customers think you score, but…" He reached out and took Kouichi by the chin, turning his head slightly. "You're such a pretty thing. I'm sure the boys will be all over you."

Kouichi hesitated a moment, uncertain and perturbed by the man's comments. But _hell_. ¥ 40,000 a night…

"What kind of job?"

"Entertainment." The man smirked. "A very _special _kind."

"Special?" The man's hands were now examining the strength of Kouichi's arms and the quality of his skin, neither of which were too terribly bad for a lower-middle-class teenage boy.

He gave Kouichi a very conniving sort of grin. "A pretty young boy like you in such a state. I'm surprised you've never considered prostitution before."

Kouichi jerked when he realized the man was examining his rear end, not touching it, but obviously measuring quality with his eyes. A heavy blush rose into the boy's cheeks. "A…A prostitute?"

"And a class-A one, from what I can see." The man smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "There are plenty of bis and gays who just love the sweet, innocent-looking ones."

Kouichi stuttered and tried to pull away again. "I…I don't know about this…"

"Don't be scared." Said the man gently, releasing his hold. "It really isn't as bad as you think. But I certainly won't force you into something you don't want to do."

He glanced down at his watch, lighting up the digital screen with the push of a button. "11:45, now is it?" He muttered softly. "You think this over and meet me back here at 7:00 tomorrow night if you'd care to take me up on my offer. If not, I won't bother you again. Is that all right with you, sweet thing?"

Kouichi said nothing, but nodded dumbly. The man smirked and walked away. "See you tomorrow."

**( - ) ( - ) ( - )**

"You _didn't_."

Kouichi winced at the tense tone in his brother's voice, pulling a loose white nightshirt over his bare chest. The look on Kouji's face was exactly how he had suspected it would be - full of anger, repulsion and disgust.

"I…I'm sorry."

"You didn't go back to him!" Kouji exclaimed. "You couldn't have! You didn't honestly sell yourself to that…that pimp!"

Kouichi glanced down at the sheets again, focusing on the crisp folds running across the nicely-pressed covers. "I…I needed the money…"

"Then you should've come to me!" Kouji insisted. "Dad and I would've helped you! We could've paid the bills, the insurance, everything!"

"You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?" Kouji shouted. "What in hell could make you want to sell yourself instead of asking for help?"

Kouichi looked up at him, his eyes overflowing with tears now. "They were going to take me away, Kouji!"

The younger twin stopped. "What? …Who?"

"Child Protective Services…" Kouichi gulped. "If I couldn't earn the money to foot the bills while Mama was in hospital, they were going to file hat she 'wasn't fit to take care of me'. They wanted to send me to a foster home! In Nagasaki! They were going to take me away from Mom, from you, from the others…"

He started sobbing, burying his eyes in his hands. "You…You know I couldn't bare that, Kouji! Not back then…I couldn't stand being alone again so soon…"

Kouji was silent. Their selective group of Warriors - Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki - had always been his best friends, and possibly the only ones Kouichi ever had. Even now, when they'd all been scattered at jobs now, when they'd all been scattered at jobs or colleges, they all managed to keep in touch through phone calls, e-mail and the occasional group get-together.

Kouji crawled over to his lover's side and put an arm around him, gently comforting. "That…That pimp…" He sighed, unable to call the man anything else. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No…" Kouichi looked up again hesitantly. "Me…Meru-san and the others never hurt me, Kouji. Really, it wasn't so bad…"

**( - ) ( - ) ( - )**

The black car rumbled along the quiet midnight streets, slipping through the back alleys with as little sound as possible. It rolled to a quiet stop in front of a rundown-looking old warehouse, just to the side of a small back entryway, illuminated only by one plain neon light.

The car door opened and out stepped Meru Kanasuke, dressed to kill in a fine black suit. Behind him, dressed in his normal, slight ragged attire, came Kimura Kouichi, eyeing the building in apprehension.

"Here we are!" Meru-san patted the boy warmly on the shoulder. "Come on in and we'll let the ladies get you set up."

"Ladies…?" Kouichi gulped, but let himself be lead in.

Inside the building, it was anything but abandoned. Decorative, atmospheric lights filled the otherwise dim entryway that wasn't nearly as big as it looked from the outside. In every direction, single rooms of various styles and purposes shot off from the main hall, and dozens of people rushed around in costumes, revealing outfits or even (Kouichi blushed at his) lingerie, getting make up and hair done or picking up 'tools' as they readied for a night's 'work'.

A voice suddenly rang out across the room. "Meru-san!"

A tall woman with violently red hair, dressed in a maroon dress and tall black boots, raced across the room and greeted Meru with a kiss on each cheek. Meru returned the greeting with a light hug, then the woman spotted Kouichi.

"Oh?" She brushed he hair back from her eyes. "And who's this?"

"Our latest addition!" Meru patted Kouichi's shoulder warmly. "Kiddo, this is Nekihara Megumi, our head costume designer and style artist!"

Kouichi dropped his eyes down and bowed. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart?" Megumi cooed, punching his cheek. "And such a pretty face! Oooh, I know some customers who are just going to love you!"

Meru gave Kouichi a definite I-told-you-so smirk and gently pushed the boy into Mergumi's grasp. "Get him cleaned up, all nice and pretty. Oh, and he still needs a name."

"N-Name?" Kouichi gulped.

"Your stage name, hun." Megumi explained coyly. "Can't go around pleasing folks with your real name all over, now can you? But I think it'll be easy enough."

She knelt down and brushed Kouichi's hair away from his face. "Ah…Dark hair, ark eyes, like a shadow-wraith of the night." She whispered, running her well-manicured fingers down his cheek. "And yet, he's got the face of an angel…I think I know, Meru. Start billing him as our precious little Midnight Angel."

Meru smirked and disappeared, but before Kouichi could look for him again, Megumi had swept him off to one of the side rooms and was now working at getting him out of his clothes.

"H-Hey!" He gasped as she pulled his shirt over his head and began to undo his belt. "What are you…?"

"Better get used to it, kiddo." Megumi sighed, tossing the belt away with one hand and turning on a gush of water with the other. "In this line of work, people are going to be undressing you all the time."

Quick as lightening, she'd wiggled Kouichi out of his shoes, socks, jeans and even underwear, then pushed him, backwards , into a relatively shallow tub that was now full of vaguely warm water.

Kouichi back up with a light gasp for air to find Megumi rustling about in a chest of bottles, soaps and brushes. Shyly, the boy crossed his legs and folded his hands into his lap to hide his most private parts. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"We have to get you a nice heavenly combination of scents. I know just the thing…"

She plucked out several bottles, two bars of soap and a small box, slamming the chest shut and coming to kneel beside the tub, spreading out her tools.

"We'll start with a nice lavender, to calm you down." She cooed, and squirted a cold purple gel into his hair. She quickly worked it into a thick lather, filling the air with the scent of cool, soothing flowers. "And for you skin, we'll need lots of vanilla. It'll drive the men absolutely wild."

Kouichi blushed a deep crimson, but allowed her to wash his arms, back, shoulders, legs, everything she could reach, which was just about every part of his relatively small body. Then the tub was drained, a small chocolate mint popped into his mouth ("To sweeten the taste a bit, hun.") and he was dried by soft towels and one very fast blow drier.

Now he was standing in the middle of the bathroom naked and trying to cover himself as Megumi rummaged through yet another chest, this one full of clothes.

"Here we go!" She cheered, pushing a white button-down shirt into his hands. "Hurry and put this on! We need to get you all dressed up!"

Kouichi, lad to have a reason to dress himself, pulled the shirt on over his head. Megumi went back to rustling around again, chatting away happily. "You do good enough and we'll get you a costume of your own, specially-made and everything. Ah, here we go!"

She tossed him a pair of black slacks, then closed the trunk. The boy hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Kouichi blushed a bit more, pulling the shirt down to cover himself. "I don't have any…"

"Hun, you really think you're going to need underwear in this business?"

Kouichi's blush deepened to tomato-scarlet, and he pulled the pants on.

Megumi looked him over, examining every detail with well-practiced scrutiny. She tugged his shirttail out from where it had been tucked into the pants, then popped the first two buttons off the shirt to show off the boy's smooth, un-tanned chest.

"There we go." Megumi smiled, brushing the now soft, light locks of dark hair out of his eyes. "Just one more thing to check."

She seized the boy's neck with one hand and pulled him forward for a rough kiss right on the lips. Kouichi gasped, trying to pull back, but Megumi held him firmly and slipped her tongue in to his mouth, exploring the cavity with definite interest.

Finally, she pulled back and licked her lips. "Mm. Maybe you didn't need the mint."

Kouichi gaped at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've never been frenched before." The boy shook his head and she whistled. "Jeezus. I'll have to tell Meru to triple your price tonight."

She grabbed him by the hand and lead him back out into the main room. Meru-san was waiting for them and, after praising Megumi for her beautiful work, lead Kouichi off again.

"I got you a real good customer for your first night, Angel." He winked. "A regular of ours has agreed to try you out as a virgin, show you the ropes. Said he'll pay twice what he thinks you're worth for the privilege. You'll get 75 percent of anything we take in off of you. Understand?"

Kouichi nodded. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Don't be nervous." Meru rested his head on the knob of a particular door. "He'll be real kind to you, don't you worry. He knows what a treat it is to break in a virgin."

The door swung open, revealing a room painted pure white. In the center sat a large, plush bed clothed in soft black and white sheets, large pillows and heavy blankets adorning it all. A chest of various…"toys"…sat open next to it, and there was the gentle smell of vanilla wafting from an incense burner across the room.

"Get on the bed." Meru instructed, gently pushing Kouichi into the room. "No, no, don't lie down - sit up. That's it. Face the door and look adorable. This is all about presentation."

Kouichi shifted and sat cross-legged on the bed. It felt like it was stuffed with feathers, he sank into it quite a bit. He glanced up at the man. "I don't really understand…"

"Don't worry, Angel." Meru's smile widened. "Just stay there, just like that. Cute smile! Atta boy. Just think cute and heavenly and do whatever the customer tells you, all right?"

Kouichi sighed and nodded. "Good! I'll be right back with your first customer, so sit tight, Angel!"

The door closed, leaving Kouichi alone. The boy sighed and shifted a bit on the soft mattress, scared and anxious. What the hell was he doing here? He'd never even kissed someone before Megumi forced herself on him, how was he supposed to let a complete stranger make…make _love_ to him? What's more, this was nothing like he had imagined. He thought that he'd be out on the street, working some corner like the harlots that tried to hit on him when he was walking home late, but here he was in some kind of brothel, dressed up like some kind of modern-day geisha. It was all so fancy and showy and…

The door opened so suddenly that he jumped in surprise and fell off the bed, sliding to the floor with one of the pillows tumbling after and landing on his head. He looked up at the two me as they entered, taking a deep breath and holding onto the cushion.

"Here he is, Imota-san!" Announced Meru, beaming as he motioned to the boy. "Our latest edition, the pretty little Midnight Angel!"

The customer looked down at the boy and grinned. "Well well," he nodded, "what a nice looking little virgin. It's a real wonder you draw something like this in, Meru-san."

"The best treats are always worth fighting for!" Meru nodded. "Now remember our deal…"

"Of course."

Kouichi winced at the rather lustful look the man was giving him and curled up on himself as the customer came closer. He heard Meru's retreating footsteps and the click of the door closing behind him, followed by the light rattling of a lock sliding into place. He and the…customer…were alone.

A hand descended on his shoulder, making him jump. The man grinned. "So tense." He whispered. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kouichi winced again. "I…I'm not so sure about this…"

"I am." Strong arms suddenly wrapped around the boy's body, lifting him up bridal-style. Kouichi gulped at the man nuzzled his hair, taking a deep breath. "Mm. You do smell nice."

Kouichi gulped a hesitant thank you. The man smirked. "Are you still nervous?" He chuckled, laying the boy out flat on the bed and crawling on top of him. His hands reached down and wrapped around the hem of his pants. "Don't be. I'm going to take very good care of you, Angel…"

**( - ) ( - ) ( - )**

"And then you had sex with him."

Kouichi turned scarlet at his brother's blunt accusation, watching his twin pace the hotel room restlessly. Kouji was mad, and him, he knew he was. After all, he'd just uncovered another level of how wrong their relationship really was - homosexual twin brothers making love was bad enough, but when one of them was a whore…

"How much?"

Kouichi glanced at his brother. "What?"

"How much did they give you? Was it enough?" Kouji asked quietly, not looking at him.

"It was…plenty." Kouichi sighed. "At least, for the debts and all…I averaged around ¥ 35,000 a night, up to ¥ 50,000 with a really good tipper. Paid off the credit cards, the insurance company, everything…You know, for a bit…"

"A bit?" Kouji's voice was a bit harsh, his eyes focusing on his brother sharply.

Kouichi shifted a bit. "I…I quit after Mom got out of the hospital. Three months, that was it."

Kouji sighed. He sat down on the bed again and put his arms around his brother-lover. "And that was it."

"That…was it."

"Good. Let's go back to sleep."

Kouichi blinked at him. Kouji's face was kind, a bit sleepy, but still kind. "Kouji…"

"I love you." Whispered the younger brother, and kissed him gently. "I'm not going to stop because of something that happened so long ago. You know I wouldn't."

Kouichi faltered a bit. "K…Kouji…"

"What?" Kouji smiled. "Did you think I was going to leave you?"

"Kouji, I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going back."

Kouji's grip increased a bit, the lethargy racing from him. "Say what?"

"I…I'm going back." Kouichi hung his head a bit. "To Meru-san's. I'm going back."

Kouji sat up much straighter, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You don't have to do that. We can get by, me and you, together. I'll take care of you, Dad's willing to pay the rent and…"

"Kouji." Kouichi put a hand over his brother's. "I have to do this."

Kouji held in a keening cry of frustration and jealousy. Kouichi was _his_ brother, his lover, his beloved! He didn't want to share him with anyone else, especially not a bunch of perverted sleazebags who were only after his ass for their own sick pleasure!

"_Why_?"

Kouichi sighed a sad little sigh. "I…I made a promise."

"You _what_?"

"Kouji, please try to understand." Kouichi begged lightly. "When I left before…Mama and I, we still had bills and rent and everything, with her job we just didn't have enough to cover. So…So Meru-san lent me the money. He made me a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Kouji growled.

"He…He made me swear to come back and work for him when I moved out of mom's house." Kouichi licked his lips nervously. "To pay him back, I need to work for him for a while."

Kouji took his arms away from his other and gripped his fists. "How long?"

Kouichi didn't speak. Kouji glared a bit more. "How. Long?"

"Two…Two years."

A heavy silence fell over the room, thick and covering like molasses. Neither boy moved, neither said a word, they just sat there, staring at one another.

Finally, Kouji got the breath to speak. "Two years?"

Kouichi nodded. "One client a night, room and board, food, clothes everything. Everything I earn…every cent…goes to Meru, paying him back. With interest."

"Two years." Kouji repeated quietly. He looked up and reached for his brother's hand. "But then…what about us? Even with a job…we can still be together, right?"

Before his hand could fall over the other's, Kouichi pulled away again. "Kouji… I think it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore."

"_What_?" Kouji snapped his head up. "What are you saying?"

Kouichi wouldn't look at him, but his voice had taken on a determined, measured tone. "You're…You're starting at To-oh next month, remember?"

It took a while for Kouji to do just that, but then it cropped up in his head again - He'd been accepted into To-oh University, the prestigious school their father had gone to. It was almost a family tradition.

"Even if we weren't…" Kouichi sighed. "Even if we weren't together, even if we weren't…gay…It would never work."

"Why not?" Kouji snapped.

Kouichi looked at him sadly. "Do you really want it getting out that your brother is a whore?"

"Nii-san!"

"Well, it's true!" Kouichi snapped back, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "It doesn't matter what kind of name they give me or how nice they dress me up…I'm still just another whore! I give them what they want and take their money for it! I'm no different than any other hooker on the street!"

"Stop that!" Kouji reached for out for him, but missed as the older twin stood suddenly, moving away from the bed and his lover. "Don't talk about yourself like that, Nii-san!"

Kouichi didn't look at him. He paused by the door, leaning against the wall, and pulled back the heavy curtain to gaze sadly out the window.

"Meru-san called me last week." He whispered without a hint of emotion. "He's coming to get me tonight."

"Then we'll leave!" Kouji insisted, standing. "We'll go now! We'll go somewhere else, somewhere he can't find you!"

"No, Kouji. I made a promise." Kouichi turned back and smiled at his precious brother sadly. "Besides…I don't want to ruin your life just because I screwed up mine."

"Kou…"

Outside, a pair of high-beam headlights suddenly flared to life, pouring hot beams of light through the window and filling the small room. Kouji, blinded suddenly, reeled back and covered his eyes.

The shadow that was his brother opened the door quietly, turning back to face him one last time. "Good…Goodbye, Kouji."

"Kou…Kouichi, wait!" Kouji shouted, but the door shut and he was gone.

…

Kouichi climbed into the back of the long, expensive black car. Meru-san, dressed in a pressed gray suit, was waiting for him with a familiar grin on his face. "Welcome back, Angel."

Kouichi nodded a bit and settled in for the ride as the car pulled away from the hotel. Meru took a long drag on his cigarette. "Angel, darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just tired." Kouichi muttered, bowing his head as the car rattled away into the night. Behind them, someone may have been calling, but the sound was lost in the rush of the vehicles around them.

Dark locks fell around his face, hiding it from view as silvery tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

**( - ) ( - ) ( - )**

Kouichi gazed at his reflection in the full-length mirror Meru-san had installed in his room as a welcome-back present, pulling the floor-length black coat on over the rest of his outfit. Megumi-san had once promised him his own costume, and here it was - easy-open snaps running down the front of his soft white shirt, tight black jeans specially tailored to show off his ass, and this leather jacket, a pair of white wings embroidered across the shoulders.

Just five weeks back and look at him: the most sought-after male hooker on the circuit. Just bloody great.

He crossed the white room and sank back into the black-covered feather bed. Mournfully, he sighed, and turned his eyes up to the ceiling.

_It's all in the presentation._

He'd become such a good actor after all of Meru's coaching. He could and would go from helpless angel to sultry temptation in less than five seconds, depending on the mood and tastes of his customer; and he always kept a smile on his face to greet them. But every night, as he did his job and lay down beside yet another man, his thoughts drifted back to the last time he'd seen _him_…the one he could get out of his head, the one that haunted his dreams every night.

"_Kouji…"_

The doorknob rattled. The young man composed himself and jumped to his feet, pushing Kouichi to the back of his mind and melding into Midnight Angel once more. As Meru had instructed, he turned his back to the door, hiding his face and showing off the wings on his back. He waited.

The door soon opened, and Meru's voice reached his ears. "Here you go, sir. Our top little boy, precious Midnight Angel, all yours for the night."

Kouichi stood stock-still, though he worked on his smile a bit. He couldn't turn around until Meru left. He had to make sure that the world "evaporated around them" when he and the customer locked eyes.

"I'm certain you will enjoy your evening." Meru chuckled a little and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

"_Showtime."_

Kouichi took a deep breath, putting on his best smile, then turned to his customer…and stopped dead with shock.

"K…Kouj…"

Before he could even finish his gasp, Kouji strode across the room and seized his head, kissing him intently and eagerly. Kouichi, still surprised, fell backwards onto the bed, his brother's body falling over him as he did.

Finally, Kouji broke the drastic greeting with a heavy gasp. "God dammit, do you know how many brothels I went through looking for you?"

"Kouji…" The elder twin's eyes were wide with shock. "What are you…I told you…the University…"

"Screw the University." Whispered his lover heavily. "I don't give a damn what they or anybody else thinks. I nearly went crazy without you. I love you."

He begin kissing the uke twin's neck hungrily, pulling down the collar of the jacket to get to every inch of skin he could. Kouichi moaned a little and a light pant escaped, but a horrible thought had suddenly crossed his mind.

"Kouji…I can't…" He gasped a bit. "I can't leave…Meru-san…I owe him…"

"I know." Kouji whispered again. "I may not like it, but I know. You don't have to worry."

His head slide up again, his lips resting just above the others with a loving, lustful gleam in his eyes. "Two years." He breathed. "I'll share you for two years, until you get him paid back. But after that…when those two years are up…you're mine."

Kouichi stared a moment, then an adorable smile slid over his face. "Yours?"

"Forever this time."

And he kissed him again.

_**The End**_

Lookie! They pulled out a happy ending this time! Take that, Unnamed Guy!

**Unnamed Guy: **(still moping in his corner, the poor freak)

As a note: ¥ 10,000 equals just about $100.


End file.
